


Full Moon

by lemon_boie



Series: Werewolf Fitz and Deke verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Just a quick piece of work of a Werewolf Fitz on a fullmoon and Jemma spending the night with him.Nothing but pure fluff to follow.edited - 13/8/19 - easier to read paragraph wise and a few sentences changed/added





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this takes part in SHIELD verse, they are still SHIELD agents but FitzSimmons have a house together. Not relevant but they stay there on full moon nights and when they want/can have a break.

“Simmons!” Fitz shouted from the other room.

“Yes, Fitz?” Jemma replied, shouting back. She was preparing food, ready for Fitz’s full moon transformation tonight.

“I want cuddles, come here! Pleeease?”

“I’m busy preparing you the food you love on full moon nights. Give me twenty minutes and I can give all the cuddles you desire!” Jemma smiled to herself.

“Okayyy..” Fitz whined like an actual puppy and Jemma let out a small giggle to herself. “I heard that giggle! Don’t laugh at my pain!” Fitz whined further.

After ten minutes, Fitz wandered to the kitchen himself and saw the food being made, his wolf wanted it badly and he involuntary whined as he was low on control. It was about 6 pm and was getting harder to keep his wolf in as it’s a winter night.

“Oi, out of the kitchen!” Jemma tried to usher Fitz out after hearing him whine for the food. “Give me five minutes and you can have all the food you want!” Fitz whined again, now stepping forward to cling his arms around Jemma, he pressed his head onto Jemma’s shoulder and neck. “You close to shifting?” 

“Yeah.” Fitz spoke, his voice being muffled. He then let go as Jemma went to toss something in the bin, it missed, and Jemma didn’t miss Fitz’s look at the rubbish that was tossed. She laughed at him resisting temptation to chase the rubbish on the floor. Jemma was met with another whine.

“Alright, alright, go to the quiet room and I’ll be there in a minute.” Fitz nodded and began to leave the room but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then hurried off. “And stop resisting the shift, I can tell you are!” Jemma shouted after him, and was replied with a sort of wolfy grunt. She smiled to herself out of affection and finished cooking the meal.

Fitz always spent his full moons in what they deemed ‘the quiet room’, they named it that as it was covered in soundproofing material on the walls and door, and had dog toys scattered across the floor. Unlike most werewolves, Fitz liked dog toys, it allowed him to have fun on the full moon. There was also pillows and blankets for Jemma to sleep on as she usually stayed the night with him. 

They also made sure that the door to the rest of the house was wolf proof incase Fitz had a want to get out. A nice feature was that he also had an ability to run around a protected and fenced off garden if he so desired.

Jemma approached the room and entered slowly, entering fast usually startles Fitz and doesn’t help. When she walked in she was surprised to find him still in human form, but he had stripped down to just his boxers. Shifting in full clothes was a disaster to watch. Funny but a disaster. 

Fitz was sitting while leaning against the wall. Jemma looked at him, he looked back at her with his werewolf eyes. She put down the food that she made and he immediately went for it, Jemma lifted the plate.

“What did I tell you about resisting the shift, just let it take over Fitz. You can have it if you stop resisting it.” She spoke with a slightly stern tone.

“Mmm. Alright. Then cuddles.” Fitz replied with a smirk then let the shift continued to take over and was replaced with a blonde slightly curly furred wolf. He kicked off the boxers and immediately scoffed down the food, then tried to smother Jemma in wolf cuddles. 

“Okay! Okay!” Jemma protested then wrapped herself around Fitz. He immediately settled into the cuddle and whined happily.

They sat like that for a while, Jemma had practically fallen asleep, but Fitz was full of energy and wanted to play now. He carefully unwrapped himself from Jemma, trying not to wake her. 

He then looked around at his dog toys around the room. He picked up a squeaky bone and ran outside with it. The protected garden was big, measured about 5 acres, so big enough for Fitz to enjoy running around but small enough that he wouldn’t get lost. He ran for about a minute before madly squeaking the toy that he held in his jaws. Tossing it for himself in the air, he ran madly with the toy for a while, before leaving it in the dirt and deciding to playfully explore the area.

He was happily exploring the area, climbing on rocks and digging holes, when he heard Jemma call for him. He then ran to her happily, falling over clumsily in his hype just before her. 

“Careful now clumsy paws!” Jemma laughed at him. Fitz regained his composure and happily panted. Jemma was exasperated at how dirty he was. “You’re always so clean when you’re a human, why can’t you be the same as a wolf?” Jemma teased, ruffling a small patch of clean fur. Fitz still wanted to play and Jemma was getting cold in the bitter winter breeze. Fitz noticed and lead her back into the house and into his room. 

Once they were in the quiet room, Fitz shook out his dirty fur, then gave a wolfy grin at Jemma. He sat in front of her, and tapped his paw impatiently on the ground, to signal that he wanted her to sit down too. Jemma listened to his gesture and did, making sure that she sat on a clean spot. It was then that Fitz picked up his favourite stuffed monkey and threw it at Jemma. She squeaked in surprise then laughed, gently throwing the toy back at him. 

They continued back and forth for a good while before Jemma was visibly getting tired. Fitz then picked up the toy and instead of throwing it, he walked up to Jemma and dropped his toy and then lay down against Jemma’s leg and let out a soft bark. 

Fitz may not be able to talk in this form but he purposely made his whine sound as similar to ‘sleep’ as he possibly could. Jemma understood what he was saying, she gathered pillows and blankets and then readjusted herself to lay with him on the soft floor. 

Once they were comfortable, Jemma fell asleep almost immediately. Fitz too was tired, he had worn himself out, full moons may give him energy but that didn’t mean it was limitless. He gave a soft happy sound before also drifting off with a happy look on his face.

Jemma woke up the next day with Fitz out of the room, she knew he’d have shifted back by now considering he was no longer in the room. She smelled a nice smell from the kitchen and decided to blearily get up to the drifting smell. 

Jemma entered the kitchen and found Fitz to be making French Toast. Jemma then burrowed her head into Fitz’s neck. Fitz then leaned his head against hers and smiled. He kissed her forehead and sighed happily. And despite him saying it every time he couldn’t help himself but wrap his arms around Jemma, leaning his head onto hers;

“Best fullmoon ever.”


End file.
